


Shooting Blindley

by KleirEstebanAustin



Series: Our Voices [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, Homo but not really, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, OTP Feels, Yet all of the homo, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime feels like their next mission is going to be boring. Well, he sure get excited on this one.</p><p>The fic was inspired by one of the Teen Titans comics (if I remember correctly it's called " Teen Titans- A Kid's Game") but I made it a little different so it will suit my ship ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Blindley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRen/gifts).



> Please remember English is not my first language, so if you find any kind of mistakes- please do tell ♡  
> Have a happy reading :D

_“it’s bad, it’s really bad... I don’t think I...”_

 

_“don’t you dare even say it!!” he could feel his heart beats getting slower and slower. He was bleeding non-stop, blood staining them both, and it didn’t seem like it was getting any better, “don’t you die on me... please... I don’t wanna lose you... I don’t wanna be alone...”_

 

_“you don’t have to, amigo...” he chuckled and closed his swollen, red eyes from the huge effort not to cry. The slight taste of the iron in his mouth was too familiar, but this time he knew it was the last time he could taste one of the things that was keeping him alive._

 

_“You can always meet me in your dreams...”_

 

 

 

Starfire got a notification of a small robbery happening near the new HQ. She called the small group of the young heroes she trained to gather up.

 

“are you joking?” Jaime asked bitterly, “let the police handle it! Aren’t we suppose to be trained to fight some REAL bad guys?”

 

“our job, YOUR job, is to help people, most and foremost.” The red-haired answered in a serious tone, “if you don’t like it, Jaime, you can totally...”

 

Bart stopped her, his talking was quick and calculated at the same time, “it’s a warm-up.” He said to Jaime and then looked at Starfire, “And we’d be glad to do it. I know I’m not the only one who needs a little stretch!” he giggled and wrapped his hand over Jaime’s shoulder, pulling him a little closer to him, “com’on her-man-o, it’s going to be fun! Let’s go out there to kick some butts!”

 

Jaime sighed and pulled his shoulders in defeat, “I guess.” He hated cleaning up the mess the Justice League didn’t want to deal with. But as Bart said, it was a distraction. He needed to practice some stuff with his scarab, anyway.

 

“so it’s settled, then.” Tim finally reacted, his smile getting a little wider with every second, “let’s kick some butts.”

 

 

The streets of Georgia were quiet and peaceful in the evening, even if the ocean wind could make anyone shiver. It was the early part of the autumn and the trees stood still as much as they could, holding on to their last leaves. The sun was setting, almost combined with the horizon. The slight sunshine like patrolled the bold, grey buildings, but its warmth couldn’t overcome the coldness that was about to happen.

 

A gang of ten goons broke into one of the big banks in the state. They put the big bags of money in an old truck, ready to go.

 

“Hey stupids!” they heard a high-pitched giggle and the bags were gone in a white blur, “stealing is sooo impolite!”

 

Tim knocked out one of the guys before they could react, “focus!” he growled quietly.

 

“yeah yeah!” Bart rolled his eyes, dodging every bullet that was shot to him, “com’on Robin! Don’t be so moded! Let’s have some fun!” the wind hit his face as he ran from spot to spot, the amount of energy he had was too much for him to keep. His heart pumped in an abnormal race even for him. He hated going slow, and that was exactly their mission. To lock the bad guys and make them explain what they were doing.

They didn’t have anything interesting for months, and he wanted to keep every moment for himself.

 

“relax, hermano.” Jaime stapled two of the other men to the ground, his now yellow eyes are glowing once he felt the excitement he was promised, “stay put. We’ll finish it up.” He sighed and landed next to the speedster. He knew it could only get worse for Bart from here, he knew Bart might get too arrogant when he’s bored.

 

Bart smiled, looking good as always. His hair is messy, doing whatever it wants from Bart’s constant running. His breathing was slow paced for a one who just ran 800 miles per hour.  He took one step closer toward the Mexican, staring for an uncomfortable amount of time into his eyes. “you wish I’d stay put.” He said softly, making Jaime forget they were on a mission. “I know you love me when I move fast, baby.” He winked and ran back to knock the other thieves.

Jaime stood there quietly, wondering what the hell he meant by saying that. He did understand- but why would he...?

 

They could hear gun shots and screams of the bystanders afterwards. Then, four people dropped dead on the ground as Deathstroke came out of the bank building. “I thought those fools could complete this one simple task I gave them.” He said in a gruff voice, walking towards the young heroes, “apparently I have to do everything on my on.”

 

Tim tried to hit him with anything he got with no result. Jaime snapped out of his former confusion and join the group. They haven’t seen Deathstroke for so long, which means he plans something big.

 

“Yo douche-stroke!” Bart chuckled when he saw his team made no progress with the assassin, “wanna dance?”

 

Deathstroke laughed and shot towards the running teen, “funny. Let’s find out if I can shoot those jokes out of you.”

 

“aww! You think I’m funny, cute.” Bart teased, while running around him. He heard the sound of one bullet, flying towards him before he dropped to the ground. He got shot. The second fastest man alive just got shot.

He crashed on the ground, he should have slow down to soften the fall. He just ran for almost 900 miles per hour, not letting himself slow down and prepare for a hit and it certainly didn’t make the bullet come out easier. His knee was wide open, Deathstroke sure knew how and where to shoot. His body hurt both from the crash and the shock and he felt like he was going to pass out. His heart felt like it was about to get out of his chest and ran a marathon, which made the bleeding even worse. His knee was in a bad condition, no doubt, getting in the line between painful and numb. His healing power has no use against Deathstroke’s weird missile for some reason.

There was a cost for his cockiness.

He crawled up to a ball, holding to his knee and seeing his hands turning red from the constant bleeding. He looked up and even though his sight was blurred he saw his teammates running to check up on him. Deathstroke was gone with who’s left from his goons and with the money bags.

He closed his eyes, trying to get used to the shocking pain. He could hear the muffled shouting of Jaime through the static noise he heard for some reason. Every inch of his body felt the blood lost, like he was draining slowly until he’ll be no more than just a shell.

 

Jaime disabled his suit, kneeling next to the speedster. He cried, and Bart was sure he had a reason to.

Bart tried to be strong for him, he was in an unbelievable pain but he didn’t cry. He wanted his last moment with Jaime to be worth it. To be remembered. He knew that even if he’ll make it out alive, he would never be able to go back to what he was. To be the hero he was, and maybe that realisation was more painful than the shot.

 

 

“it’s bad, Jaime, it’s really bad... I don’t think I...” he managed to murmur under his breath. Jaime needs to know. He will make sure Jaime will know.

 

“don’t you dare even say it!!” Jaime could feel his heart beats getting slower and slower. He was bleeding non-stop, blood staining them both, and it didn’t seem like it was getting any better, “I’ll kill you if you’ll die!”

 

Bart snorted, regretting his decision to try to laugh immediately by spitting out blood, “I didn’t think you were the type of clichés.” His hand travelling its way on Jaime’s firm arm, brushing gently on his cheek. He tried to memorize this touch, this feeling. To have one last thing, a good thing when he will... when it will be over.

 

“just don’t die on me... please... I don’t wanna lose you... I don’t wanna be alone...” Jaime said quickly, trying everything in his power in order to stop the bleeding.

He picked the ginger gently, suiting up again to fly him to the nearest hospital.

 

“you don’t have to, amigo...” Bart chuckled and closed his swollen, red eyes from the huge effort not to cry. The slight taste of the iron in his mouth was too familiar, but this time he knew it was the last time he could taste one of the things that was keeping him alive.

 

“You can always meet me in your dreams, her-man-o...” he closed his eyes and smiled the most peaceful smile Jaime had ever seen. Bart continue d with a husky laugh, “oh man, Wally would totally kill me for this-“

“Bart please...” Jaime’s voice cracked, they were so close to the hospital, he just need to hold on for five more seconds...

“Just... forgive yourself. Because I do...”

 

The Mexican could feel Bart taking his last breath just before they entered the hospital. He ran inside, putting Bart gently on one of the beds and let the doctors take care of him.

He can’t loose him.

Not like this.

Not Bart.

He didn’t have the chance to tell him how much he means to him really.

How much he is appreciated.

How much he adores him.

 

How much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> **edit!! I'm working on a beta, plus a full series! and it will be released very soon!! Stay tuned!


End file.
